Carpe Diem
by 0074
Summary: What if Ruth decided to take a chance and ask Harry to kiss her? This is my take on that scenario. One-shot only.


**This is a bit different to other stuff I've written. It grew out of one of those writing exercises – one that asks you to write a passage of dialogue that begins with the words "Kiss me." I couldn't help but try and apply that to Harry and Ruth. It was meant to be a funny piece when I started, but it turned into something a little more serious. So here goes.**

"Kiss me." Ruth said softly, reddening slightly as Harry's head snapped round to look at her.

"What?" His eyes widened, and he tried to comprehend what he thought he'd just heard.

"Kiss me." She said again, swallowing deeply, her nerves skyrocketing. _I've really passed the point of no return now_.

"I ...I ..." _She just asked me to kiss her. No, not asked me, told me. _He had no idea how to respond.

They were alone in the hospital waiting room. Harry had followed the ambulances to the hospital, after ascertaining there was nothing more to be done at the summit hotel. Lucas had been patched up, stitches to his scalp where he'd been hit by falling debris, and was now under observation. Ros was in ICU in a coma.

Ruth had arrived a short time later, anxious to check up on Lucas and Ros, and to make sure Harry wasn't hurt and hiding it. Joined at various times by doctors and hospital staff seeking information and giving them updates, Harry's phone had rung almost continuously, then fallen silent. That was when Ruth decided to throw caution to the wind. Now, with Harry somewhat speechless, she was struggling, babbling a little.

"Look at what happened to Lucas and Ros, Harry. That could have been you too. You could have been killed. I don't want to miss any more chances ... I want to seize the moment before it's too late."

"Carpe diem." He finally found his voice, if only briefly, inadequately.

"Exactly." Ruth paused, uncertain whether Harry's apparent indecision was a good thing or not. "But I'm not just talking about seizing today. There have been too many times when I've wanted to ... times when I felt that we could help ... oh, I don't know what I'm saying, but ..."

"You always help me, Ruth."

She stared at him, hoping he'd say something more, save her from rambling. But he didn't. He seemed as paralysed by the moment as she was. He just returned her stare intently, expectantly. So she jumped back into the water. _It's too late to stop now_.

"You and I both know that we ... that we're colleagues, but there's something else ... "

She was interrupted by the sound of Harry's phone ringing again, and frustration reigned. He glanced down at the screen, and stood up, pressing the button to answer it. Walking over to the window, he looked out, but didn't see the people passing. He was listening to whoever was on the other end, but watching the reflection of Ruth's face in the glass.

The call was over within minutes, and Harry turned back to Ruth. "I have to go. The PM's announced an interim Home Secretary, and they need me to brief him."

"Okay." She nodded, both disappointed and relieved that their conversation was at an end. "I'll stay here a bit longer, just till Lucas is allowed to go home. Unless you need anything ..."

Harry shook his head and gave her a smile as he headed for the door, but then stopped and turned, decisively taking a few quick steps over to where she sat. Gripping the back of her chair with one hand, he placed the other at the side of her head. Leaning down he kissed her gently on the lips, and then again, more firmly.

Standing up straight, a wide grin spread across his face as Ruth gaped at him in astonishment. "You did ask me to kiss you."

It was Ruth's turn to be speechless, and she sat staring up at Harry.

"You're right Ruth. We do need to talk. But just now, I really do need to go. I'll phone you when I'm finished with the Home Secretary. Yes?"

"Yes," She nodded slowly. "Okay."

With that, Harry smiled at her again, opened the door, and headed for Whitehall with a spring in his step.

**That's all folks. This is a one off, no second chapter, just short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
